


Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

by triskele_93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, also who knows where this comes in the canon timeline, but fuck 2020, i say this with complete sincerity, we need something cute to round off this year, we're making it up as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskele_93/pseuds/triskele_93
Summary: Dean, Sam, Cas and Jack are watching the countdown to the New Year. Could the forthcoming year bring something special for two members of Team Free Will 2.0?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Here's hoping that 2021 is going to be gentle with us all!

The time was counting down on the screen in front of them, and Sam was attempting to teach Jack about the importance of the New Year and what it means for humans on Earth, while Dean and Cas sat back and watched the scene unfolding. Dean was nursing a glass of whiskey, turning the glass in his hand slightly, as his eyes flicked between Jack and the TV, a smile forming on his face as he saw Jack’s face screwed up in concentration, as if Sam was imparting the secrets of the universe to him, instead of trying to explain the importance of watching the ball drop. Dean turned his head to look over at Cas, whose face was soft as he also took in the scene. Dean felt his breath hitch slightly as he watched Cas, maybe the new year would be the perfect time to make some pretty major changes to his life? He would have to see how the evening went. 

He took a deep breath, before bringing the glass back to his lips and knocking back the remnants of his whiskey. As he stood from the couch, he turned to Cas and gestured with the glass, the universal sign of asking if your drinking partner needed a refill. Cas nodded, handing over his glass to Dean, before leaning over to scoop up the empty glasses set out on the small table in front of them. He quickly stood, and followed Dean to the kitchen, their glasses clinking as they moved.They stepped down into the kitchen, and placed the glasses on the counter, before Dean moved towards the fridge.

“Can you wash those, Cas? I don’t like the idea of using the same glasses, plus I don’t want to have to do it all in the morning.”  


Cas nodded, before moving over to the sink, placing the glasses into it and turning on the water. As he waited for the sink to fill enough, he pulled his coat and suit jacket off, draping them over the table top before rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Dean swallowed roughly at the sight, as the muscles flexed in Cas’ forearms and as his hands cradled the delicate glasses. Shaking away the thoughts that were forming in his mind, he moved over to the counter dropping the bag of ice and the solitary lemon he’d pulled out of the fridge.

They stood together in silence for a few moments, before Dean cleared his throat.

“So Cas, it’s the beginning of a new year in a few hours. What are your plans?”

He eyed Cas to see if the joke had landed. Judging by the upturn of the corner of Cas’ mouth and the crinkling of the skin around his eyes, he’d been successful. 

“Well, I was going to sit here quietly but if I know you at all, I don’t think you’ll allow that somehow.”

Dean snorted.

“You’re damn right. It’s a night of celebration and you can’t do that while you’re sat on your own. Trust me, I know.”

Cas turned to him, a small smile gracing his lips.

“I saw that in your memories, when I rebuilt you all those years ago. I remember not understanding the significance of the memory, but I think I do now. You’re a social animal, leaving you on your own is an act of cruelty almost, especially at this time of year. Although, I have to confess, I still don’t understand why you humans insist on placing such significance on what is essentially an ordinary day. You put so much pressure on yourselves because of it, it’s odd.”

Dean stood silently for a second, the lemon held forgotten in his hand. He didn’t quite know how to unravel all of that, especially the knowledge that Cas has apparently been able to flick through all of his memories after pulling him out of Hell. He decided to shrug it off, just for today, in honour of the festive spirit that still seeped through the halls of the bunker.

“Well, it’s seen as a way to make positive changes. But I guess people make their goals too big, and that’s why they fail. Or not fail, I guess, but why they might give up on that big goal. I’ve never made a resolution before, I’m pretty perfect as it is.”

At this, he turned to face Cas and winked at him, causing Cas to huff out a laugh and roll his eyes. Dean smiled to himself, warmth flooding through his chest at the sight of the smile still gracing Cas’ features and at the knowledge that he was the one who had put it there.

“But I don’t know man, maybe making a resolution or a goal for this year isn’t such a bad idea. Give me something to work towards, aside from picking off the monster of the week and focusing on the next big bad.”

Cas nodded sagely, picking up a dry dish cloth and drying the glasses, cradling each one gently in his hand as he ran the cloth over it. Once all of the glasses were dry, he moved four over towards Dean and draped the dish towel over the handle on the oven. He let the water out of the sink, then turned his back to it and leaned against the counter top, his arms folded in front of him.

“So, what would your resolution be then, Dean?”

Dean stayed silent for a second, focusing on measuring out the right amount of gin for Sam’s fancy cocktail. That completed, he turned to look at Cas, leaning his hip against the counter and shoving one hand into his pocket. 

“I think it might be to just try and make myself happy. Y’know, just doing something every day to make myself feel happy. Even if it’s just something small, but if it makes me happy then why shouldn’t I do it?”

When he looked back up at Cas, the small smile was still there but there was something sad around Cas’ eyes, that caused Dean’s stomach to flip-flop. 

“You deserve to be happy, Dean. You deserve it more than any person I have ever known, in all my millennia of existence. I’m glad that that’s your resolution, and I’ll do everything in my power to help you achieve it.”

If Dean wasn’t leaning against the countertop, he was certain that he would have fallen over. His stomach was flip-flopping all over the place, and his heart was beating far too fast to be particularly healthy and he was sure that he was bright red. In a split second, he had come to a decision that his resolution was going to start now.

“Cas, listen, I need to tell you something…”

Although, what he wanted Cas to know was soon lost due to Sam bursting into the kitchen to inform them that the countdown was about to start and they needed to hurry up, that Jack was wondering where they were. Dean nodded and handed Sam his cocktail, smiling at Cas as he moved past him into the corridor and back towards where he had left Sam and Jack, conscious all the way of Cas’ eyes on his back. They rounded the corner, to find Jack still sat on the floor before the TV, his head turned to face them with a wide smile stretching across his cheeks. Dean couldn’t help but smile back at the kid.

“I believe they are about to drop the ball, although I do have another question, if that’s okay?”

Dean nodded at him, raising his glass in a toast towards Jack.

“Why are people saying that they need to find someone to kiss? Is this a New Years tradition on Earth?”

Dean really wished that he hadn’t taken a drink at that exact moment, as most of it seemed to come back out of his nose. Coughing at both the burn and the sensation, he wiped his face as Sam started to laugh and Cas was squinting at him in confusion.

“Kind of, kid. There’s a belief that the person you’re kissing at midnight on New Years then that’s the person you’ll be kissing for the rest of the year. But it’s not set in stone, you don’t have to kiss anyone if you don’t want to.”

Jack nodded then turned back to the TV, clutching the fresh drink that Cas had placed into his hand. Sam had wandered over to sit next to him, not before he flashed Dean a look that was full of a meaning that he couldn’t pretend to not see anymore. And for the second time, in a relatively short space of time, Dean came to an important decision about what he wanted from his future. Turning back to Cas, he downed the rest of his whiskey, before grabbing Cas’ arm and pulling him away from the noise coming from the TV.

“Dean, what……”

“Just give me a minute Cas. There is something that I want to say to you, something that I should have said a long time ago, but I was too scared. And I’m not scared anymore. Well, that’s a lie, I am still scared, but I’ve made a resolution to make myself happy in this new year, and this is the first step.”

He could hear the countdown starting in the background, and a trickle of fear was starting to make itself known in his gut but he pressed on. Cas was looking straight at him, as he always does, a shadow of confusion still in his eyes, but also a growing realisation, like he had guessed where Dean was going with all of this.

Dean took a deep breath, now or never, and took the plunge that was 12 years in the making.

“Cas, I’m in love with you. And I have been for a long time, I first realised when we were in Purgatory the first time, but in all honesty, it’s been longer than that. Maybe even from when you came charging into that barn and told me that you were the one to raise me from perdition. And I don’t know what the future holds, I don’t even know if I’ll see the next New Years Eve, but I need you to know. I love you, Cas. I’m so in love with you, it makes me crazy. And I don’t need you to say it back, but I needed to say it to you.”

Behind him, the countdown was entering the final stages, Sam was calling his name while Jack loudly shouted out the numbers but all he can focus on is Cas. Cas with his bright blue eyes, wide with surprise, his mouth dropped open slightly as if the wind had been knocked out of him, and a slight flush crossed his cheeks. The countdown has reached 1 behind him, Sam and Jack are loudly wishing each other a Happy New Year, and Cas is reaching his hands towards Dean.

Dean has only a second to register this before Cas’ hands are grasping his cheeks and pulling him towards Cas. But all rational thought flies out of Dean’s mind at the feeling of Cas’ lips against his own, for a second he can barely move before his brain kicks back in and he is reaching with his own hands and pulling Cas as close as he can do. Their kiss turns frantic as they try and taste as much of each other as possible, before it turns gentle again, their hands caressing each other before they pull back and rest their heads against each other. 

Their breath mingles as they lean against each other, and Dean is certain that everyone in that room can hear how hard his heart is beating but he cannot bring himself to care. He finally has everything he has ever wanted, and the New Year is looking pretty bright from where he is standing.


End file.
